Typical Teenager
by barbeegurl
Summary: Kylie is a smart girl who goes to Poly High School. She has never done anything bad and hasn't been involved with a boy in years. Unfortunately her good girl record changes when she meets Erin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Kylie and I'm just a typical teenager at Poly High school who is in the Pace Program earning a 4.0 GPA. I'm not one of those girls who have… well done some "things" multiple times and the last boyfriend I had was a couple years ago. I just don't see the need to have a boyfriend when I'm so busy with school. To many people I'm think of me as Kylie, the smart, lonely, virgin. That would all change very soon.

"Kylie! Wake up!!! You're going to be late for the first day of school!!!!" screamed my mother.

"No. Leave me alone. I'm so tire…" I said mostly to myself as I drifted back to sleep.

I heard my mom leave so I started to relax and drift into a deep sleep.

HHHHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I nearly fell out of the bed. When I looked up, I saw my mom holding a tiny horn. Who knew it could be that loud.

"Fine! I'm getting up." I said defeated as my mom walked away with a smug smile on her face.

I put on the outfit that I had put together about a week ago and got my purse and left. I wasn't really nervous because I knew all of my teachers and most of the students who would be in my classes. I walked into the school and realized that there was nobody in sight, which meant that I was late! As I rushed towards the stairs that led to my first period class I saw a boy who was also late, walking towards the stairs too. He must be new because I had never seen him before. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a fairly tight V-neck (which fortunately revealed a very fit body), his hair was died black and a little messy. He had slightly plump lips, perfect eyebrows, and beautiful hazel eyes. He was soooo hot! When he looked up at me, I noticed a cigarette in his mouth. He smiled at me and threw the cigarette down.

"Hey. What's your name." he said as he looked me up and down which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Kylie." I replied shyly.

"I'm Erin." He said smoothly.

We both walked up the stairs in silence. Then I noticed that we were going to the same class. When we got to our classroom he said after you and opened the door for me. When I walked inside he slapped my butt and followed me in. I was going to slap him back but instead in the face, but the teacher was staring at us angrily so I silently sat down in an empty seat in the back of the classroom. I noticed an empty seat right next to me which Erin quickly occupied. This class was certainly going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally that class was over! It seemed like it was going on forever and every couple seconds I could feel Erin studying me. A couple of times he was caught by the teacher, which made me giggle. When the bell rang I grabbed my books and rushed out of the room. I thought that I finally lost Erin but, surely enough; he was on my side in an instant.

In order to make conversation I said, "So, you're new here? I didn't see you last year."

"Yah. I kinda got kicked out of Jordan for getting in a fight with some kid." He saw my horrified expression and quickly added, "But he was askin for it."

Wow! This boy was really bad news. I want to get away from him but there is this "force" that keeps me from running. It's almost like one part of me wants to be involved with him and the other doesn't. I don't know what to do.

"So. I was thinking that you should come eat with me at lunch since poor me has nobody else to hang out with." He said with a playful pout on his face which quickly went to a smile when a girl in a mini skirt walked by.

"Um ok." I said flattered by his invitation. Usually boys never even looked at me. It wasn't that I was unattractive, I actually find myself very attractive, it's just that all the boys know that I'm not easy and that the word boyfriend wasn't even in my dictionary.

"Oh wait. No I can't. You see I have to go tutor this gi-"

"Just ditch. I always do it and I never get caught." he said.

"No way!!! I could never!" I replied angry that he would even make that suggestion.

"Oh come on it's really not that bad. You are such a school girl." He said with a smirk.

I stopped. "And that's a bad thing?!"

He smiled, "Nope. I personally think that's hot."

"What!?" I said now confused. I noticed that I was at my next class.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

"See you at lunch, babe." He said smoothly. I watched him as he put another cigarette in his mouth, walked downstairs, and left the campus instead of going to his next class.

I tried not to be impressed by his suaveness but I had to admit, it was very hard. I couldn't like him. He just wasn't my type and I wasn't his type. We could never be anything more than just classmates and that is all I ever want us to be. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you **Queen S of Randomness 016** for you reviews! 

Chapter 3

During second period I would continually lose my train of thought. I just couldn't stop thinking about Erin. I've met many bad boys but I never even gave them a second thought. But Erin was different. I don't exactly know how but he was. And now I think I'm beginning to have a crush on him.

When the bell finally rang, I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom. I waited by the door for a little while. Actually it must have been for a long time because the tardy bell for next period rang. I don't really know why I waited. Of course Erin wasn't coming back to walk me to my class. He was out ditching. I 'm soooooo stupid. I don't think that I have ever been late to two classes in my whole life! I promise this was never going to happen again. Especially for some boy. I rushed to my next class and sat down in an empty seat that was in the back of the room, unnoticed.

When this class was over I walked outside and didn't wait at the door. It was lunchtime so I went into the cafeteria. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I turned around and I saw Erin.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me? I was calling your name like 5 times." He said a bit irritated.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you." I replied. It was silent for a while until the lunch lady yelled, "NEXT!" I grabbed my food and walked to a table. Erin followed. While I was eating my lunch I saw him smile at me and then I felt a hand on my leg.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him.

"What! I wasn't even doing anything." He replied innocently. I glared at him and he just smiled. When I returned to eating, he put his hand on my leg again, but this time only a lot farther up which made me jump. When he started laughing I glared at him which almost made him choke on his food.

"Calm down babe. It's not that big of a deal." He said defensively.

"Get away from me, perv." I said to him ferociously.

"Whatever. Hey you wanna come over my house at 10?" he asked.

"What!? Noooo!!!" I screamed.

"Ok. Well I'll see you at 10. Just meet me in front of the school and I'll drive you there." he said ignoring my answer.

"I said I don't want to come." I yelled at him now getting frustrated.

"We'll see." He said mysteriously. When he got up and walked away, the bell rang for passing period.

I began thinking about his invitation. I couldn't go. That would be asking for trouble. My parents would be sooo mad at me. Wait, my parents are going out for the night and probably won't be back until 5 because it's Friday. But either way I wasn't going. I barely know him and he's asking me to come over his house! Exactly who does he think I am?! Some kind of whore who would never say no to an invitation like that. Well I'm not. But what if he's doing this because he really likes me. Fine I will go but I won't do anything bad. I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **Queen S of Randomness** for reviewing every one of my chapters. Remember reviews are love! 

Chapter 4

When I went home I did my homework, cleaned the house, and read a whole book to keep me occupied. When I looked at the clock it was 9:45 so I thought that I better leave now so that I would be there on time. I locked the door behind me and went in my car and drove to school.

When I got there I noticed that he wasn't there so I just stayed in the car and waited for him to arrive. When he finally came it was 10:30. He got out of the car and looked around. When he saw me he smiled and walked over to my car.

I came out of the car and asked, "Where were you?!"

"Sorry I had some "business" to attend to." He said secretively.

"Um ok." I replied.

"So do you wanna take my car or yours?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment and said, "Let's take yours."

"Ok." He said satisfied with my decision.

The ride to his house was mainly silent except for the times when I would yell at him for trying to touch my leg again and he would just act clueless to his action. When we got there I noticed that he had a very big, nice looking house. When I walked in I saw that his house was fairly plain and then I saw glass door leading to the backyard revealed a huge pool and Jacuzzi. When Erin noticed me staring at the pool he asked me if I knew liked to swim.

"I'm not a very good swimmer but I do enjoy the water." I replied.

"Well you wanna get into the pool. You can borrow one of my sister's bikinis. She has so many that she'll never notice that somebody used it." He said.

I looked at him skeptically. I really do want to get into the water but I know he's going to try to make a move. So I said, "Ok. But don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied and winked at me.

I followed him upstairs into his sister's room. On our way there I walked past his room and it was exactly how I would have pictured it. The walls were black, there was a huge shelf that had tons of rock CD's and a huge stereo, that looked like if you turned up the volume to high, it would make you deaf, there was also a big bed that was neatly made with his homework thrown on it and of course there were pictures of girls in mini skirts covering his walls.

When we got into his sister's room, he looked into a drawer and grabbed a bikini and threw it at me. Then he just stood there watching me.

"Um, I need to get dressed." I said uncomfortably.

"Go ahead." He said gesturing me to put it on.

"Well if you're not going to get out, at least face the other way." I said.

"Fine. Whatever." He replied a bit annoyed.

He turned around and I began to take off my clothes, watching him the whole time just in case he turned around. When I was completely naked I grabbed the bathing suit and tried to hurriedly put it on. While doing so I tripped and made a huge banging sound which caused Erin to turn around to see what happened. When he did turn around I saw his eyes caress my naked body and I screamed. When he finally snapped out of his staring, he quickly turned around realizing his mistake.

"I told you not to turn around!!!!" I yelled.

"Sorry babe but you fell and I just turned around to see what happened and I saw you." He said apologetically.

"Whatever. Now you can look because I'm done changing." I said.

"Ok. Now I have to change and since I looked at you, you can look at me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Um I think I'll pass on that." I said horrified knowing that he thinks that I want to see his business.

He walked to his room, changed, and came out. When we got outside he did a cannonball into the pool while I just stood there watching him swim around. He looked at me and then smiled and held his arms out.

"Jump and I'll catch you." He said.

"I don't know. I'm scared I'll drown. It's kinda deep over here." I replied, my voice shaky.

"Oh. So you don't trust me?!" he said playfully.

"Fine." I said and I jumped into his arms.

He was obviously very muscular and I don't know why but I liked his embrace. I felt safe in the water and I had no more worries about drowning. I looked up into his green eyes and he caught my gaze and slowly came closer to my face. I didn't realize it at first but when ours noses touched I noticed that he was going to kiss me. Oh no. I had never really kissed a guy before and I didn't want to embarrass myself. My friends told me that kissing was an instinct but I'm not very sure about that but I'll have to give it a try. I inched forward and when our lips were together he was forcefully kissing me and then I realized that I was kissing him back. Finally I pulled back from the kiss and we both smiled at each other. He reached in again but I stopped him and whispered in his ear, "Teach me how to swim." He reluctantly agreed and then he said, "One, two, and three…" and dunked me under water.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to **Queen S of Randomness **and **Beanie-Babie17 **for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 5

We had been swimming for a while now and I was starting to get cold so I just walked out of the pool, got a towel, and sat on the side of the Jacuzzi with my feet in the water. A couple seconds later I felt Erin sitting right next to me. Then he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I don't think that I have ever been this close to a guy and felt comfortable about it before.

After a while I said, "Erin?"

"Hmm…" he answered distantly watching the stars.

"Can you take me home? It's getting late."

"Aww. I was hoping you'd stay the night." He said disappointed.

At that I got up and stormed into the house. I can't believe that he thinks I would do that. Just because I kissed him doesn't mean that I want to sleep with him. I mean I shouldn't have even kissed him because I barely know him.

He chased me into the house and grabbed my hand as I was walking upstairs to get my clothes.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just that you're not like most girls I know. They usually just do whatever and are super easy but not you. You're not exactly what I would call a typical teenage girl." He said apologetically.

Wow. This was weird because Erin was actually showing feelings. Usually he has the "whatever, I don't really care" attitude but now I see that he really likes me. But what's really weird is that he said that I wasn't typical. I always thought of myself as average, but now that I think about it, I guess I'm not.

I smiled at him and said, "Its ok. But right now I need to go change so you can take me home."

He smiled back, happy to see that I accepted his apology. "Ok."

As I walked to his sister's room I was surprised to find out that he didn't follow me upstairs to watch me get dressed this time. He was actually taking me seriously but I don't really know why but I think I'll miss the way he used to treat me.

When I walked downstairs I found him sleeping on his couch. I walked up to him and shook him to make him wake up. I had a feeling that he was faking it so I kissed him to see what he would do. He had a smile on his face and when I yelled, "Faker!" he knew that he had blew his cover so he opened his eyes and got up.

"Come on. You're taking me home!" I said getting a bit frustrated.

"No. I want you to stay the night. I know you're not easy but I still want you to stay. My parents and my sister are out of town so I'll be all alone. If you stay I promise I won't do anything bad. Really I promise." He said pouting.

"Erin even if I wanted to I couldn't because my parents are coming back at 5 and they would kill me when they find out that I'm not at home." I replied. Right after I said that I felt my phone vibrate because I got a text message from my mom telling me that there was a change of plans and that they would be coming back at 12! I think that fate wants us to be together because that was a huge coincidence.

"Well Erin just your luck cuz my parents are now coming back at 12."

"Wow!! Are you serious that is awesome! I..I mean cool." He said smoothly.

I laughed and then asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed where else?!" he said surprised that I would even ask that question.

"How about I sleep on the floor and you sleep in the bed?"

"Fine. Whatever." He said now annoyed.

He got me some blankets and we went upstairs to his bedroom. He made me a rather comfortable bed on the carpet and then he took off his shirt, turned off the lights, and laid in his bed. We talked for a while but then it started to get silent as we both began to drift to sleep. I must have fallen asleep because then a few hours later, I felt Erin come down and sleep next to me on the floor. When he thought that for sure I was asleep, he wrapped his arms around me which made me jump a little and then we both fell into a deep sleep.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt somebody place a kiss on my neck. I woke up to find Erin lying next to me.

"Kylie. Wake up." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and said, "Why are you down here, I thought you were lying in your bed?"

He gave me a charming smile and said, "Well I had to keep you company."

"Yeah, thanks. What time is it? Is it time for you to take me home?" I asked frantically searching the room for a clock. Then I pulled out my phone and noticed that it was 6 in the morning.

"Why did you wake me up so early? No wonder I'm so tired." I questioned him.

"Because I wanted to be with you longer." He said romantically.

"Ok. So what do you want to do?" I asked impressed by his sweetness.

"Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast. I'm so hungry."

"Me too." I replied and with that we both walked downstairs. Him shirtless and me with a blanket that I had wrapped around myself. After we ate breakfast, we watched TV for what must have been a long time because after that, it was time for him to take me home.

"Ok let's go." I said.

"Fine."

We started walking to his car when I noticed that he still didn't have a shirt on.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" I asked.

"No because I think you like it." He said smiling. When he said this I giggled and got into the passenger side of his car.

"Oh wait, I forgot I left my car in front of the school so drive me there instead… please?"

"Sure." When we got there, he walked me over to my car and watched me get into the driver's seat. I rolled down the window to say bye but he just bent down and fiercely kissed me. When he was done he just walked back to his car with a smile on his face and drove off leaving a very surprised but satisfied Kylie sitting in the car. When she finally gathered her thought, she drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to **AnimalLover32HaHa** and **Queen S of Randomness** for reviewing. :) Oh and I've made a new rule to my stories. I will only update if I get 5 reviews after every chapter!

Chapter 6

All Saturday and Sunday, I couldn't stop thinking about Erin. I really like him. He makes me feel special and like a daredevil. I hope that soon he will ask me out and maybe we'll go to prom together. I can picture it now. He wears a black tux with jeans and I would be wearing a dark purple dress (my new favorite color) and we would be dancing all night long.

I snapped out of my fantasy when I heard my mom yell, "Kylie! Can you do the laundry while I go do some errands honey?!"

I groaned and said, "Whatever mom!"

My mom put the laundry basket in my room and left. I was finally almost done with my laundry when I found a piece of paper in the basket. I opened it up and it read,

I would certainly being calling him but first I had to do my homework. On second thought I'll just do my homework later and call Erin now.

I dialed his number and waited for what seemed to be ages until somebody picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Erin right."

"No this is Jessica. Erin's busy right now." She giggled and in the background Erin asked who was on the phone.

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"Well you can tell Erin that this is Kylie." Then I hung up the phone infuriated with him and myself that I would ever let this boy get to my head. When I looked down at my phone I noticed that there were tear drops. I hadn't realized that I was crying. I wiped my eyes and threw my phone on the ground and began doing my homework.

For the rest of the weekend I stayed locked up in my room not talking to anybody. The only times I came out was to eat. When it was Monday, I silently left the house and drove to school. My friends noticed that something was wrong but didn't want to bring anything up. The bell rang and I walked to class. When I saw Erin (with another cigarette in his mouth) I just looked the other way and just walked into the classroom without waiting for him.

When we were in our seats I could feel Erin staring at me for a long time. He finally said, "Are you mad at me?"

I ignored him.

"Kylie, answer me."

"Who's Jessica, Erin?" I blurted out.

"Oh. That's why you're mad. Jessica is my… girlfriend."

"YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND!!! Are you serious!!!?" I said lowering my voice.

"What? It's not like I was cheating on anybody because we were never together."

"Really? Are you sure, because when you cuddle with somebody at night, I think that that means that we were together!" I spat

"Well it doesn't mean that to me. Why are you mad babe? I mean did you expect me to be single." He asked smoothly.

"Don't call me babe. As a matter of fact just don't talk to me anymore."

Then I noticed that the teacher was staring at us because we were interrupting the class.

"Are you two done?!" he asked angrily.

"O ya. We're done all right." I said reassuringly. With that, I didn't even look at Erin for the rest of the day. I can't believe that he did this to me and then acts like it's no big deal. He broke my heart but I know that that will _NEVER_ happen again. If he ever tries to speak to me again, I might just have to get a restraining order against him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was too occupied with Silently Loving Me (which you should totally read and review!). Hope you enjoy this chapter!! :)**_

Chapter 7

For the rest of the day I avoided Erin. I tried to do everything possible to hurt him like he hurt me. Some of the things I did were flirt with other guys right in front of his face. Every time I did that he would stare at the guy like he was going to kill him. I would wave in his direction which made him think that I finally forgave him but instead of going to him I would go to somebody behind him to make him feel stupid and every time he tried to talk to me I would just ignore him and keep walking.

When school was out and I was walking to my car to go home, I felt somebody grab my arm. I turned around and saw Erin.

"Look. I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this Kylie?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. We're not together so why do you care." I sobbed. Then I yanked my hand away and started crying as I got into my car. I think I heard him call my name but the sound of my engine was too loud.

When I got home I finished my homework and then I just lay on my bed. Seconds later I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at it and saw Erin's number (which I forgot to delete).

I answered the phone and said, "What!"

"Kylie I really need to talk to you." He pleaded.

"Fine. Go." I said giving in.

"Ok look, Jessica was my girlfriend before I moved here and then I met you and I really liked you. But then Jessica made a surprise visit to my house so I had to pretend that I still liked her. I was just about to break up with her but then you called and she answered. After she told me who called, I broke up with her. Now do you forgive me?"

"Not unless you have an explanation about what you said in class."

He sighed. "Look I'm sorry that it hurt your feelings but I was telling the truth. We aren't together. I shouldn't have asked you to stay that night because it must have made you think that we were together but we're not, well at least not yet." He said charmingly.

"I understand. I guess I was moving to fast. Sorry about my overreaction." I said.

"So let's start over. Hi I'm Erin and you are…" he asked waiting for a reply.

I giggled and said, "My name is Kylie and it's nice to meet you."

"Well Kylie I'll pick you up at 8 and we can go to Olive Garden tomorrow. Bye!" he said without waiting for my reply.

I put down the phone and began to daydream about Erin. He was just so perfect, even if he was the bad boy type.

A couple of hours later, right before I was going to go to bed, I wrote an entry into my diary. It read,

September 23, 2009

Dear Diary,

Life has been very interesting. I slept with a guy I barely know, caught him with his girlfriend and then yelled at him, cried over a guy, and then we made up over the phone. Today Erin, the guy I was talking about, asked me out on a date tomorrow. I'm so excited. I really like him and I hope that we can become boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides Erin, life has been ok. I got a C on one of my math tests which is the lowest grade I've ever gotten. I've changed my favorite color from dark purple to black and I'm thinking of going to get a tattoo. Everybody's getting one and they look really cool. Well I'm going to go to bed so I'll talk to you later. Bye!!

Sincerely,

Kylie

I closed my book and went to bed. I had a dream about Erin last night which ended up turning into a nightmare. We ended up getting married. He looked about the same but with a whole bunch of tattoos. I also had many tattoos but I looked a lot older than him. I kept aging and he just stayed the same. Later in my dream I got pregnant and he left me. He said that he left me because I got old and pregnant.

When I woke up I was crying. When I realized that it was a dream I was soooo relieved. I got ready for school and got into the car. For the entire drive to school, I was thinking about my dream. When I parked my car I sat there for a moment. That would never happen. Erin would never leave me like that. He's so nice and cute.

Just then I saw Erin leaning against the school gates smoking, checking out every girl that passed him. When I passed him, he whistled which caused me to giggle. Then he followed me to our first period class.

Right then I decided that Erin would never leave me. Never!

_**Well Kylie is really confident that Erin would never do anything like that. Tell me your thoughts through at least five reviews please!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks so much for being patient!! If you R&R, then… I'll give you some ice cream!!**_

Chapter 5

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

Finally! It seemed like it was taking an eternity for that stupid bell to ring. I didn't pay attention at all in that last class because I was thinking about Erin the whole time. When I got outside, everybody was excited about something when I got out of the classroom. My friend Jamie, came up to me and asked me, "So, who are you gonna ask out to the Sadie Hopkins dance??!!" she kept going without waiting for an answer. "I really want to ask Ben but then I face the problem of rejection, I know Chad wants to go with me, but I don't really like him. Ooo I know! I'll ask Tim. He is sooo hot and I hear he has a crush on me! Oh ya so who are you asking???" she said looking like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Um. I didn't really know we were having that dance yet." I replied. Her mouth dropped.

"How could you not know? That was the main subject in class." She said making me feel stupid. I should probably listen in class more.

"Oh ya um I guess I'll ask Erin." I said my face lighting up. Instead of smiling, she just gave me a frown.

"What???" I asked frantically.

"Well Jess told me that she was going to ask him." I suddenly understood why she frowned. Jess was the prettiest, most popular girl in the school that every guy wanted to date. Oh and did I mention that she's also the sluttiest girl in the school? This was really not good! Since Erin and I weren't really dating, then he won't feel guilty to saying yes to her.

"Um Kylie, don't look now but I see Jess talking to Erin!" she yelled. I turned around and saw them. I wouldn't say that Jess was talking to him it was more of seducing him! The worst part was that he was completely checking her out!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was making my way to Kylie's class after school when I saw this fine looking girl walking towards me. She had an embarrassed facial expression which included biting her lip in a sexy way. She had on a short, low t-shirt which revealed a belly ring and cleavage. She also had some shorts that luckily barely covered her butt. She had the perfect body which reminded me of Kylie if she showed hers a lot more.

"Hey." She said when she came up to me.

"Sup." I said coolly after checking her out one more time.

"My name's Jess. You know that dance that's coming up?" I nodded. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. And maybe afterwards we can do something at my house." she moved closer to me so that we were touching. She started to trace patterns on my chest with her finger.

I smiled at the thought of that. "Sure. I'll see you then baby." She giggled at the name I gave her.

"K bye." She turned around and walked away. I couldn't help but stare at her butt as she left.

Wow! That girl was hot!! I couldn't say no. I turned around to find Kylie and some other girl glaring at me and then they turned away and started talking. Oh crap! Kylie's probably all super pissed now. I walked towards her and said, "Hey. What's up?" both of them looked at me and then the other girl walked away.

"Hey Erin." She said hugging me. I guess she wasn't really mad at me. I hugged her back tightly, liking the way it felt. She whispered in my ear, "I'll see you tonight." Then she quickly walked away. That was really unexpected.

She must have a surprise for me or something because she was acting really secretive. As I was walking to my car, I was bombarded with girls asking me to the dance but I had to keep telling them that I was taken. Right then I knew that this dance was going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! This next**__**chapter took me a while to write so I hope you absolutely love it!! :]**_

Chapter 9

I knew that we were just going to Olive Garden but I was going all out on my outfit to make Erin know that I am way better than Jess. I had already had my outfit picked out. I know that Erin wouldn't care what I looked like in a dress so I decided not to go all prom night on him.

My outfit consists of this: booty shorts and a tank top with (of course) a push up bra and high heeled boots. I know that it is a little out of my range and slutty but I needed to do whatever I could to make Erin have eyes only for me. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and applied some mascara for the finishing touches. When I looked in the mirror, I had to admit that I looked pretty hot!

The doorbell rang and I jumped in excitement. I couldn't wait to see his reaction. When I opened the door, his mouth dropped. When he finally gathered his thoughts he said, "H-Hey Kylie. You look awesome!"

"Really, thanks that's so sweet of you." I said kissing him on the cheek and then leaving him still standing at my door as I walked to the car.

***

The drive was fairly silent. I wonder what he was thinking about that whole time?? As we walked up to the front of the restaurant, he intertwined his hand with mine. I felt my heart jump at his sweet couple-like gesture.

We talked for a while about random things over pasta, salad, and breadsticks to soften him up for the next thing I was going to say.

"So, the dance is coming up." I brought up the subject casually. Erin tensed up.

"Ya. Lots of chicks have been asking me out." He replied nervously.

"Well did any of them catch your eye?" I asked flirtatiously batting my eyelashes.

"Nope… well not yet at least." He said responding to my flirting. Well I guess he's not interested in Jess. Who knew!!?? Oh gosh he's waiting for me to ask him. Well here goes nothing.

"So Erin did you maybe want to go to the dance with me?" I asked shyly. He was right about to answer when the devil herself comes to our table.

"Omigod no way!! It's Erin and…" Jess said fakelly and forgetting my name.

"Kylie! My name is Kylie." I said trying to conceal my anger. "I'm in like every class you're in."

"Oh whatever. So can't wait till the dance, Erin. I know we're going to have so much fun even after it's over." As she said this she wiggled herself onto his lap.

I was so pissed that she came over here and ruined our moment. I hate her so much! But the worst part is that when she's sitting in his lap he's smiling and enjoying the moment!

"Well I'll leave you two so you can continue your date. Oh wait a second, this is supposed to my date with Erin!!" I yelled.

"You know what Kylie you should just leave because Erin's already going with me to the dance." She said rudely. When she said that I ran off to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I noticed that I was crying. I looked at my outfit. This guy made me dress and act like Jess I can't believe that. This is probably the worst day of my life.

A few minutes later, I heard someone knocking on the door of the bathroom followed by the calling of my name.

"What do you want Erin!" I yelled.

"I need to take you home babe." He replied sweetly.

"First of all, don't call me babe and second of all, I'm calling my friend to pick me up."

"You sure?" he said with a sigh.

"Yes now leave me alone and get back to your date with Jess!"

After I said that, I heard him walk away mumbling something. I pulled out my phone and dialed my best friend Nia's number.

"Hey girl I need you to pick me up from Olive Garden."

"Ya I'm fine I'll explain later."

"Ok Bye luv ya."

I walked out of the bathroom and walked outside waiting for her. I saw a couple of guys coming towards me.

"Hey girl what you doing out here alone." One asked looking me up and down.

"I'm just waiting for a ride." I replied nervously. As I said that the other one got closer to me and grabbed my butt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"It's alright don't be scared we just wanna have a little fun." Ok now I was freaked out. Why couldn't Nia get here already!! Then out of nowhere, Erin comes right as the guys close in on me.

"Hey dude just leave her alone man." He said coolly but they just laughed.

"What you gonna do about it??" said the first guy.

When he said that Erin punched him in the face and made his nose bleed. The other guy backed up because he didn't want the same fate.

"C'mon Kylie I'm gonna take you home." He said and I didn't object. I texted Nia that I'd tell her what happened tomorrow and not to pick me up.

We sat in silence the entire ride to my house. When we got there he walked me to the door and right when I was about to close it, he stopped it with his foot and kissed me passionately. Then he pulled away and walked to his car and left. Well that was probably the weirdest night of my life!

**_Go on my profile for a pic of what Kylie's outfit looks like. Make sure you review please!! :]_**


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know you guys hate the author's notes and want to just get on with the story, but I just found out the craziest thing. I noticed that people are reading but not reviewing!!! Isn't that just crazy!!! So I need everybody to press that pretty green button and review! It doesn't take that long I promise!! Now I want you to repeat what you read with your right hand up:

_I promise to review every one of barbeegurl's stories after I read them_

Thank you for reading this author note and btw I'm writing the next chapter now!! :]


	11. Chapter 10

_**FINALLY!!! I sorry for being lazy and not updating any of my stories in forever. You probably hate me now! Well here's the next chapter.:)**_

Chapter 10

I stood in my room looking at my appearance. My eyeliner was all smudged because of the crying I had done at the restaurant, my boobs were hurting like crap because of that stupid bra, and I'm pretty sure the reason why I was starting to lose feeling in my legs was because my shorts were too tight. Since when was I the one to change everything about myself just for some guy. This was not going to work out for me.

I quickly took a shower and scrubbed all the makeup off my face. Then I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and collapsed on my bed.

I can't believe him!!! First he lies to me saying he hasn't got a date for the dance, then he lets Jessica ruin our date, and last he decided that everything is great because he saved me from the pervs and he kisses me!! I mean don't get me wrong he is a really good kisser but he needs to stop thinking I'll just forgive him with one kiss.

"Ugh!!" I yelled in frustration. This boy is really making things difficult. I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow.

***

I walked through the school gates searching for Erin. As I was walking by, I saw Jessica at the entrance surrounded by her followers with red, puffy eyes and a tear stricken face. When she saw me she gave me the most menacing glare ever. Any other person would have been horrified but I was really not in the mood so I gave her the bird and kept walking. I didn't get to see her face but I could tell she was embarrassed because of all the gasps that people made.

I did a small victory dance in my head and then resumed my mission. Then I began rehearsing what I was going to say to him in my head… again. As I was doing so, I ran into something or should I say someone. I looked up. This wasn't _just _a someone but it was a _hot _someone! He had a skater boy/ prep look. His hair was long and jet black and flipped to the side. His eyes were a beautiful green which made my stomach have butterflies. He had a slightly muscular body and he was wearing skinny jeans and this tight collared Abercrombie shirt. The best of his features were his deep dimples. I was a complete sucker for dimples. His appearances reminded me of Erin but they're styles were complete opposites.

"Oh my gosh I'm really sorry about that!" I said snapping out of my daze and leaning down to pick up my books. He probably thought I was some lunatic just staring at him.

"Oh no it's cool. It was my fault." He said leaning down to help me. We both grabbed for the same book and our hands touched. He looked up into my eyes and we stared at each other for a while until the bell rang and pulled us back to reality. I quickly grabbed the book and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I heard him yell. I turned around and saw him standing at the same spot I left him, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, what's your name?"

"Kylie." I replied wondering why he stopped me just to ask what my name was. I was turning back around when he says.

"Wait, um what's your number?" he asked his face getting all red. He was so cute when he was nervous.

I smiled and got out a piece of paper, wrote my number on it, and gave it too him. He gave me the biggest smile that showed his dimples.

"Thanks and by the way my name's Mike, bye Kylie." He said now rushing off to his class. I waved and also rushed to class. I felt so happy inside. I felt the same way that I felt when I was with Erin. Wait, Erin! Oh no I like Erin, how could I suddenly have the same feelings for this guy that I've never even seen before?? Oh god I thought this whole falling for two different guys thing only happened in the movies! I'm screwed!

_**Oh no!! Now she has to pick between two extremely hot guys! Isn't that just horrible?! (sarcasm) Well who will she pick? I'm really not that sure yet either, just writing as I go. Review and tell me what you think! I'll put a poll up to see who you guys think should win and I'll put the results on each new chapter so you can see who's in the lead. You can also vote by emailing me or/ and reviewing. Well hope you love it.**_

_**Oh and P.S I have pictures of Kylie, Jess, Erin, and Mike posted on my profile!**_


End file.
